


If you relax a little

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [505]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, FC Bayern München, Faith in Satan Lewandowski, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ivan débarque à Munich, alors il faut qu'il trouve un repère.
Relationships: Ivan Perišić & Robert Lewandowski, Ivan Perišić/Robert Lewandowski
Series: FootballShot [505]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	If you relax a little

If you relax a little

  
Ivan ne pensait pas un jour se retrouver à jouer dans un club rival à l'un de ceux dont il avait déjà joué. Il avait passé du bon temps à Dortmund, alors il espère que ce sera la même chose à Munich. Il peut compter sur le même joueur, celui qui était déjà dans le club au mur jaune. Il y a toujours Robert avec lui, il ne sait pas si c'est une bonne chose, mais il a l'impression d'avoir déjà des repères, son temps à Munich ne sera sûrement pas désastreux, ou en tout cas moins que ce qu'il avait pu vivre ces derniers temps à Milan.

  
Ivan continue de suivre Robert à l'entraînement, ce n'est pas son meneur, mais il a en quelque sorte besoin de l'avoir dans son champ de vision pour être sûr que rien de mal ne se produise. Ivan a besoin de Lewandowski pour réussir pendant son prêt au Bayern.

  
Fin


End file.
